Era of the Marauders
by osbornharrys
Summary: James Potter and his twin Skye go to Hogwarts Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and they meet Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettiegrew, Lily Evans, and Bellatrix Black. Did I mention Sirius has recently been discovered to be gay?
1. Slytherin Surprises

**SKYE **

James and I walked to Platform 9 ¾, trunks in hand.

"Skye," James nudged me with a sharp elbow.

I threw my trunk through the barrier, and grinned.

"Wall time!" I said gleefully, taking a running start, grabbing the rung of a ladder above us. I swung on it twice, and let go, flying through the barrier, landing on my hands, doing a handspring to get back on my feet.

I smirked, turning to see a trunk land on top of mine, and to see James do a roll and stop beside me.

"Eight," I said, helping him up.

"Same, twin," he said.

We gave our trunks to the bloke in charge of the luggage compartment, and looked for an empty compartment. We found one at the end of the train.

Skye sighed, pulling out her wand. It was 13 ½ inches, with unicorn tail and willow wood. She flipped open her Transfiguration book.

**JAMES**

"What's that, Skye?" I asked interestedly, looking at the page she was on.

It was on Animal Transfiguration.

"Really, Skye?" I asked her.

"I'm not an Animagus," she said, a hint of jealousy underlining her tone.

I recalled that day when I found out I was one.

_We were sitting on a tree branch, and talking about Hogwarts._

"_What house do you want to be in?" Skye asked._

"_Gryffindor, of course!" I said._

_She nodded, smiling. "That much is obvious, Jamesie."_

_I grinned. "Why? Do you want to be in another house? Slytherin, perhaps?"_

"_Shut up, James," Skye said, shoving me hard, making me fall off the branch._

_I hit the ground on all fours, feeling weird. _

_I couldn't find the strength to stand up, so I crawled to the pond, to splash my face._

_When I reached the pond, I looked at my reflection, to check for bruises. _

_What I saw instead of my messy black hair and hazel eyes was... a stag._

_I realized that I was an Animagus._

It was a few days ago, and Skye has been acting weird after that incident. I thought it was just nervousness about Hogwarts, but it seems like I was wrong.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" I asked her mockingly.

She scowled. "Of course not,"

Suddenly, a boy appeared at the door of our compartment.

"Hey, people, can I share a compartment? Everywhere else is full," he said.

"Sure," Skye said impassively.

He smiled. "Thanks, mate!" he walked in and plopped down next to Skye. She ignored him. She does that to all guys our age, except for me, of course.

"Name's Sirius Black," he said.

Sirius has black hair, grey eyes, and is just about as tall as me.

"James Potter," I said, shaking his hand.

He raised his eyebrow. "Pureblood?"

I nodded.

Sirius sighed in relief. "My family would kill me if I sat with any other kind of people,"

"No offense, but Sirius, your family sound like gits." I said, all honesty out.

I waited for the angry response, but he surprised me by saying "I couldn't agree more. Who's the girl?" Sirius looked at Skye, grinning cheekily.

"Oh, my twin, Skye," I said.

Skye ignored him for the rest of the ride.

"So, what position do you want?" Sirius asked.

"I'd like to be a Seeker," I said, grinning.

"I think I would make a fair Beater," Sirius said, returning my grin.

"Are you trying out for your House team?" I asked.

He nodded.

"How 'bout Skye?" Sirius asked.

I looked at him questioningly.

"Do you play, Potter?" he asked, directing the question at her.

"I absolutely-"Sirius' face lit up "Hate Quidditch," Sirius' face fell at the end of Skye's sentence.

Sirius opened his mouth to argue with her, when the train stopped.

"I am Professor McGonagall," the teacher who met us in the hallway announced. "In a few moments, you shall walk through those doors, and be sorted."

Whispers were heard around us.

"The Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," Professor McGonagall said. "While you are here at Hogwarts, they shall be like your family,"

Skye and I grinned at each other. I decided that Skye and I would be big pranksters here in no time.

The big doors suddenly opened, and us First Years walked in.

McGonagall lead us to the front of the Hall, and made us stand there.

"You shall now be Sorted," she said.

The first to be Sorted was some boy named Mulciber, he went into Slytherin. Next was Remus, he got Sorted into Gryffindor. He looked alright, so I noted to make friends with him.

After a while, I stopped paying attention.

"Potter, Skye," McGonagall called.

I watched Skye walk up to the stool. She sat down, and the hat was placed on her head.

I wondered what she was thinking. I waited for the hat to yell 'Gryffindor'.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled.

I felt all the color drain from my face as the hat was lifted, and Skye walked to the Slytherin table.

_Skye is in Slytherin. Skye is in Slytherin._

"_There wasn't a wizard in Slytherin who didn't go bad," I remember someone saying._

Skye can't go bad. Can she?

"Potter, James,"


	2. Meeting Lily Evans

**HELLO!**  
**Thanks to all the people who read and added this to their favorite list! Please review! ****Here's the next chapter, it's quite long, okay?

* * *

****JAMES**

I walked to the hat, and plopped onto the stool.

"_Twins, eh?" the Sorting Hat said in my mind._

_I nodded, sighing. "Why did she…"_

"_That girl is a cunning one who will do anything to get what she wants. She wanted to be in Gryffindor, she threatened to burn me if I put her in Hufflepuff," _

_That's the Skye I know._

"_You're a loyal fellow, and you seem quite brave, I think you'll be good in _GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled the last word.

I hopped off the stool, and walked to the Gryffindor table smugly.

"Evans, Lily," was the next called.

A beautiful redhead excitedly plopped down onto the stool, and the hat declared her Gryffindor. Her beautiful green eyes sparkled as she searched for a place to sit. I patted the spot next to me, and she sat down.

"Hi!" she said, smiling. "I'm Lily,"

I grinned back. "I'm James," I shook her hand.

"Black, Sirius,"

"He's going into Slytherin," Lily muttered.

"Gryffindor," I said.

"Wanna bet?" she asked.

"All right, one Galleon!" we shook hands on it.

"GRUFFINDOR!" the hat declared.

I smiled gleefully as Sirius sat down on the seat next to me.

"Can I pay you later? I left my purse in my trunk," Lily asked me hopefully.

"Well, we could call off the bet, if you go out with me," I said, grinning.

She smacked me on the arm.

"Tough luck, mate," Sirius muttered.

* * *

At breakfast the next day...

Sirius groaned.

I looked over at him. "What's the matter, eh?"

"Double flying with Slytherin's our first class,"

"What's so wrong with Slytherin, _Black_?" a threatening tone was mingled into Sirius' last name.

Sirius spun around. Then he poked my arm.

"Hey Skye," I said, continuing to eat my bacon.

She swiped a strip from my plate. "James, we have flying as last period. I have Muggle Studies for First Period."

"We have Divination. Our classrooms are beside each other," Sirius said.

I nodded. "Let's go, guys," I popped the last spoonful of food in my mouth and stood up.

Skye and Sirius followed.

* * *

"Hello class, I am Madam Hooch. I shall be your instructor in Basic Flying. Now, everyone, put your left hand above your broom, and say 'up'."

"Up!" everyone said.

Mine flew to my hand immediately, and Skye's did as well, she was opposite me.

Sirius' was the next to succeed, then others.

When all were able to do it, Madam Hooch told us to mount our brooms.

"When I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground, _hard. _Hover for a moment, and land." She instructed, and blew the whistle.

I hovered, and flew around a bit.

Skye attempted to do an aerial loop-de-loop.

"Skye, those are school brooms!" I said warningly.

School brooms are quite horrid, as they are old, and rarely repaired or replaced. I remember Arthur Weasley telling me about the second year who's broom broke while he was flying it.

Her eyes widened in realization, just as her broom twitched, and Skye fell on the ground, landing on her hands, then flipping to get back on her feet.

"Ms. Potter, excellent landing, two points to Slytherin. Mr. Potter, excellent hover, two points to Gryffindor," Madam Hooch said.

* * *

"Ooh! Steak!" Sirius and Skye chorused. Skye glared at him briefly, Sirius grinned back, and both proceeded to eat the steak.

I rolled my eyes.

Skye looked to her right, to see another boy looking at her skeptically.

"Remus!" she said, grinning.

"James, Remus, Remus, my twin James," she said, nodding.

I grinned at him. "You play Quidditch?"

He grinned back. "A little," then he turned back to Skye. "As much as I favor Gryffindor over Slytherin, why are you sitting here?"

She shrugged. "We don't have steak,"

"Anyway, I'm ordering a new broom, you might want to also," she said after finishing her steak. "Lucius sat on my broom, and crashed yours into a tree,"

"The Glider?" I asked incredulously.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Sirius asked.

Skye ignored him. "What I don't understand is how the ruddy hell did he get a hold of _my _broom."

"My Glider?" I asked her again. Skye nodded, then handed me an order sheet.

"I'd recommend a Comet Sixteen," Sirius said.

I shook my head. "I want a Nimbus 1000,"

Lily walked over. "Any of you know Sev?"

Skye grinned. "Won't stop talking about you, Lily,"

Lily blushed. "I could say the same about Black here, whenever Potter's not around, he's all _'Oh, Skye, she's so pretty, what did she ever do to deserve Slytherin?_"

Everyone started laughing at Sirius, except for Skye and Sirius himself.

Skye glared at him, proceeding to take out her wand. "Petrifucus Totalus!"

Sirius went rigid, and fell face first into his steak.

Skye smirked at him. "Never insult Slytherin again, Black. You'll regret it,"

I glared at her. "Reverse it!"

She glared at me fiercely.

We stared each other down. "Fine," she said. "Finite Incantem,"

Sirius grinned. "Feisty and pretty? I like it,"

Skye reached for her wand again, but I glared at her. "Drop it."

She scowled at me, glared at Sirius, then stalked out of the dining hall.

I then looked at Remus. "You're lucky she likes you,"

Remus shrugged. "I don't flirt with girls,"

Sirius looked happy. "You think she'll go out with me?"

"First period, DADA with the snakes," Sirius said annoyedly.

"We'll be studying about Veelas," Remus pointed out.

Sirius annoyed grimace turned into a dreamy expression. "Hope the Prof. will bring a live one,"

"What's a Veela?" I asked Remus.

He grinned. "You'll see,"

Sirius grinned. "C'mon, mates, let's get going!"

"Today class, we shall be studying Veela. Please name three traits of Veelas," Professor LeGrande said.

Remus' hand was in the air immediately.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin," she said.

"Veelas are commonly known for their pale white skin that glows in the moonlight, their temperamental attitude, and their beauty," Remus said.

"Yes, correct. Three points to Gryffindor," Professor LeGrande said. "Do you know the dangers of Veelas?"

Nobody had an answer to that.

"Alright then, we shall have a demonstration. Any volunteers?"


	3. Lack of Effect

**JAMES**

Sirius raised his hand.

"Mr. Black, please move to the center of the classroom. Everyone else, spread out."

We followed her instruction.

"Now, class, observe carefully what happens," Prof. LeGrande said, and hurried out of the classroom.

She walked back in with a girl. The professor whispered something in her ear.

The girl nodded, and walked right in front of Sirius.

Prof. LeGrande nodded to her.

She started dancing beautifully, twirling, stepping, and moving her arms gracefully.

I looked at the girl closely.

The Veela didn't seem to be affecting me at all.

I looked at Sirius.

* * *

**SIRIUS**

I watched the Veela dance, and spin gracefully.

I felt like I had to do something, _anything _to get her to notice me.

_I have lost it, _I thought.

Suddenly, I felt myself brought back to Earth.

I could hear whispering around me.

I grinned at the Veela.

Her impassive face reminded me of the expression of most Slytherin. A specific Slytherin, as a matter of fact…

Skye Victoria Potter, James' little sister, is a Veela.

* * *

**JAMES**

"How did it feel?" I asked Sirius once he was beside me.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

I explained to him about the Veela having no effect on me.

"Well, _DUH_," Sirius and Remus chorused.

I looked between them confusedly.

Just then, Skye walked up behind Sirius and Remus.

Skye grinned at Remus. "How'd I do?"

"You were amazing," he smiled at her.

"Absolutely stunning," Sirius said.

She smiled faintly. "So you figured it out?"

I looked at her confusedly.

"Jamesie, _I _was the Veela in question." Skye said, laughing. "As for the no effect, I'm your _sister_. You're not going to go gaga eyes (Skye shudders) over me. Looks like the effect is that you didn't recognize me," then she turned to Sirius and Remus. "You seen Lily?"

They shrugged.

"Seeya," the younger twin said, walking off.

Sirius, Remus and I walked over to the next period, Potions with the Slytherins. Blech.

* * *

**Sorry this is late! Please review! **


	4. Gay Gryffindors and Perky Slytherins

**SKYE**

_What's next? _I checked my schedule.

Ugh. Potions. With _Gryffindor_. Blech.

Even if Jamesie, Remus, and Lily are in Gryffindor, I hold no favour for it. Right now, thirteen people –and counting- have _tried _to hex me. And it's not even lunchtime yet! Also, another reason that I don't like the red house would be that stupid Sirius Black. I'm not going to say or think his name. He irritates me.

He's _so _arrogant! He thinks that I'll actually _like _him! I hate him. He's so irritating!

I walked into the potions classroom, searching for an empty seat.

Remus was seated in front of James, who was sitting beside he-who-must-not-be-named (Black, not Voldemort.).

I flashed a small smile at Remus. "Hey, Remmy, can I sit beside you?"

"If you don't call me Remmy ever again, why not?" Remus replied, a teasing smile gracing his features.

I slid into the seat, smiling gratefully. "Ugh. Are you actually _friends _with Black?"

"I'm friends with James, who is friends with Sirius," Remus said calmly. "He's not _that _bad,"

"To _you_," I muttered. "Be thankful he's not gay, or else he'd pester you like hell,"

Remus smiled understandingly. "I see,"

"Wait a minute. Are you sure Black's not gay?" I asked him.

"Excuse me?" Sirius said from behind us.

"_Black_," I spit out. Then I turned back to Remus. "Yep, he's gay."

Remus grinned. "I guess so,"

A "Hey!" from behind, which we both ignored.

I laughed. "I like you, Remus. You can actually hold up an intelligent and factual conversation. Unlike _Malfoy_, who can only talk about _Malfoy _riches, _Malfoy _manor, and _Malfoy _Order of Merlins which I don't really care about."

He blushed. "Erm, thanks. But I don't see how contemplating Sirius being gay is _intelligent _and _factual_."

"_Thank _you, Remus!" Sirius yelled from behind.

"Well, Black is gay! It's factual. And he screeches, and cares more about his hair than his potion, which I should add in going to explode in the next fifteen seconds," I said cheerfully. "While a normal girl, such as me, doesn't care about my hair _that _much, and has a potion which will _not _blow up, _duck_," Sirius and James' potion explodes, "So by scientific observation, which only intelligent people can do diligently, I can conclude that Black _is _gay!" I said triumphantly.

"Love, you're just in denial," Sirius said in a flirty voice.

"I'm in denial that a guy can care more about his hair than his exploding potion," I retorted.

Remus laughed for a moment, then scowled.

"Erm, about the potion, some of their potion splatted into ours," Remus said timidly.

I grinned at him, pulling out a finished potion from my bag. "This is why I carry a back-up! Especially when you're seated in front of my twin,"

"Oi!" James yelled.

"You know it's true!" I said, then walked to the front of the potions lab, put the vial on the table, and walked back to my seat.

I picked up my bag. "Coming, Remus? Lunchtime,"

* * *

**BELLATRIX**

Gwenog

I saw hazel-eyes with a boy from Gryffindor.

The girl name is... Sarah? Sally? Oh, I got it! _Skye._

I walked over to her. "Hi! I'm Bellatrix!" _Too perky, _I berated myself.

She eyed me sceptically. "Okay. Sure."

Gryff-boy looked at me. "Sorry about her," he said, gesturing to Skye, "She's quite sure that all Blacks are annoying prats, but that's because she's only met Sirius,"

Skye smirked. "I never said that."

Gryff-boy raised an eyebrow. "I quote you 'I hope not all Blacks are as annoying as Sirius'?"

I smiled. "Nice to see we share the same opinion of my cousin,"

"The gay one who's stupid enough to blow up a _burn-healing _potion?" Skye asked Bellatrix.

Remus laughed, remembering the potions incident.

"Oh, aren't you Aunty Dorea's kid?" I asked.

"Yeah," Skye said.

Remus tapped Skye on the shoulder. "Now you can stop sitting at the Gryffindor table! You did say it was getting on your nerves,"

"It sounds like you're _dumping _me/her!" Bellatrix and I said in unison. We looked at each other, than burst into laughter.

"Erm," Remus blushed. "See you, Skye, Bella,"

"Later, Remus," Skye said breezily.

"It was nice meeting you, Remus," I said, pulling Skye to the Slytherin table, which I noticed she had never sat in except for after the Sorting.

* * *

**How did you like it? The next chapter's going to be in their Fourth Year, it's going to be titled 'Flash Forward'**

**Review please!**

**Also, I got sick, which is why I haven't been updating. **

**FYI, reviews are good for your health!**


	5. A Normal Day Between Skye and Bellatrix

**SKYE**

"Mum, Dad, can I go to Bella's house for the rest of the summer?" I asked. There were about two weeks left in the summer, and Bellatrix had invited me to come and stay at her place.

"Sure, Skye, but James has to come with you," Dad said.

"But Dad, the Blacks are all pureblood nuts-" James said.

"and Bellatrix and James want to Avada Kedavra each other-" I continued.

"Not to mention the fact that Cassiopeia Black would Imperius me into becoming a Slytherin supporting pureblood nut!" James finished.

"But Sirius is a Black," Mum pointed out. "and Cassiopeia wouldn't _dare _Imperius my son,"

"Fine," we sighed.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad," I said, flicking my wand, and the packing spell I did went into effect, and my stuff flew into my trunk. Then I flooed to Black Mansion.

"Wha-" Regulus said as I tumbled out of the fireplace.

"Sorry, Reg," I said, giving him a hug. "How've you been?"

"Fine," he replied. "Here, I'll take that," he said, taking my trunk into the guest room.

"Thanks," I said, pecking him on the cheek.

He smiled. "When you get tired of your flavor of the month, we'll talk,"

"I'll keep that in mind," I said, walking into Bellatrix's room.

"Crucio!" she hissed, and my body was on fire. "I told you to stay out of my room, Sirius!"

"Take it off!" I screeched at Bella.

She looked at me. "Oops! Sorry Skye!" then she took the curse off.

I looked at her, snarling. "Bitch," I muttered.

"Skye, calm down…" Bella said with her hands up.

_"Bali!_" I hissed, and Bella cried out as all the bones in her right hand shattered.

I smirked.

"Too wimpy too use Crucio?" Bellatrix taunted. "Scared of what Potter would think?"

I smiled at her, then ran out of the room, and tapped my twin in the shoulder. "James, I am inviting you to the funeral of Bellatrix Black's intelligence and sanity."

"Bitch!" Bella yelled, aiming a minor torture curse at me.

"Asshole!" I snarled. _"Imperio!"_

Bellatrix's eyes widened, and turned dreamy.

James gasped. "Skye Victoria Potter! I am telling Mum and Dad about this!"

I scowled, turning my wand on him. _"Obliviate,"_

He ducked, pointing his wand at me. _"Petrifucus Totalus!"_

I whirled, spinning out of the way. _"Bombarda!" _

A vase to James' right exploded, shards of porcelain imbedding themselves in his arm.

He clutched at his arm, scowling. "Fine! I won't tell anyone!"

Bellatrix stepped in between us. _"Obliviate,"_

* * *

**BELLATRIX**

Can't have Potter remembering this, can we? I smirked inwardly.

Skye sent me a thankful glance.

I sighed. "Potter, forget the last five minutes."

"Bella, you could be an Obliviator for the Ministry," Skye muttered. "You're a lifesaver."

I smirked at her. "And you're a hand-breaking bitch." I pointed my wand at her. _"Obliviate,"_

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been having plot bunnies in my head about this story… So, I've finally decided on this. **

**Also, this is set in the summer before their fourth year, FYI. **

**Anyway, which pairing to you people like better? VOTE:**

_**Sirius and Skye**_

_**Regulus and Skye**_

**Also VOTE, Remmy needs a girl. **

_**Lily and Remus (It's not going to cancel out Lily/James, it's just a 'for a while' thing.)**_

_**Skye and Remus **_


End file.
